parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toons (Cars) (Justin Bonesteel Style)
Cast: * Lightning McQueen - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Sally Carrera - Elsa (Frozen) * Mater - Don Carlton (Monsters University) * Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Pedro and Nico (Rio) * Mack - North (Rise of the Guardians) * Chick Hicks - Guy Gagne (Turbo) * Strip "The King" Weathers - Diego (Ice Age) * Lynda Weathers - Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Tex Dinoco - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Red - Boog (Open Season) * Sheriff - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) * Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Luigi and Guido - Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Sarge - Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) * Fillmore - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Ramone - Manny (Ice Age) * Flo - Ellie (Ice Age) * Lizzie - Grammy Norma (The Lorax) * Van and Minny - Larry and Viper (The Wild and Kung Fu Panda) * Mia and Tia - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) * Fred - Fender (Robots) * Stanley - Carl Fredrickson (Up) * Boost - Cretaceous (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * DJ - Maelstrom (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Wingo - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Snot Rod - Molt (A Bug's Life) * Tractors - Boov (Home) * Frank - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Dinoco Helicopter - Iron Giant (The Iron Giant) *Michael Schumacher - Timon (The Lion King) Scenes # "Toons" (Cars) Part 1 - Dinoco 400 # "Toons" (Cars) Part 2 - Victory Lane # "Toons" (Cars) Part 3 - Rust-Eze # "Toons" (Cars) Part 4 - "Life Is a Highway" # "Toons" (Cars) Part 5 - Jack's Lost # "Toons" (Cars) Part 6 - Into Town # "Toons" (Cars) Part 7 - Where's Jack? # "Toons" (Cars) Part 8 - The Cell/Jack's Trial # "Toons" (Cars) Part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers (Remake) # "Toons" (Cars) Part 10 - Shifu's Challenge # "Toons" (Cars) Part 11 - A New Road # "Toons" (Cars) Part 12 - Turn Right to Go Left # "Toons" (Cars) Part 13 - Back to Work # "Toons" (Cars) Part 14 - Boov Tipping # "Toons" (Cars) Part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight # "Toons" (Cars) Part 16 - Shifu's Piston Cups # "Toons" (Cars) Part 17 - Breakfast at Ellie's # "Toons" (Cars) Part 18 - Walk with Elsa # "Toons" (Cars) Part 19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" # "Toons" (Cars) Part 20 - Stampede # "Toons" (Cars) Part 21 - Shifu's Race # "Toons" (Cars) Part 22 - He's Gone # "Toons" (Cars) Part 23 - A New Customer/Cruising # "Toons" (Cars) Part 24 - Jack Is Found # "Toons" (Cars) Part 25 - California Race (Part 1) # "Toons" (Cars) Part 26 - California Race (Part 2) # "Toons" (Cars) Part 27 - Back on the Map # "Toons" (Cars) Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used *Cars (2006) Cilps Used *Turbo (2013) *Up (2009) *Rise Of The Guardians (2012) *Inside out (2015) *Zootopia (2016) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age The Meldtown (2006) *Ice Age Dawn Of Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age Continental Dirit (2012) *Ice Age Collision Course (2016) *Legend of The Guardians The Owls Ga'Hoole King Hong (2005) *Space Jam (1996) *The Anrgy Birds Movie (2016) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Finding Dory (2016) *Cloudy With Chance Of Meatballs (2009) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Jungle Book (2016) *Robots (2005) *Moana (2016) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Madagascar (2005) *Monsters, Inc (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *The Lorax (2012) *How to Your Dragon (2010) *How to Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) *The Iron Giant (1999) *The Lion King (1995) *The Lion King Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:Justin Bonesteel Pixar Movies Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Rated G Films Category:YouTube